A prior art multiple folded umbrella, as shown in FIG. 1, includes an upper connector (1) provided with an inner hole to receive a spring (11) around a main shaft of the umbrella. A connecting cap (12) is provided at an upper position. By use of the elastic force of the spring (11), the umbrella is capable of being opened automatically. In this known structure, the spring (12) is directly exposed and easily rusted. Moreover, the known upper connector (11) has a large volume that makes the umbrella have a large volume in a closed state and is inconvenient to carry.